heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Eroi Coding
oi y'all yo bois heres more coding wipppp An elegant dragoness with a wide grin and a warm spark in her eyes, one is inclined to believe she is an IceWing hybrid. Her scales are the color of a sun-bleached skeleton in the desert, with underscales as white as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes are a startling gold color, as if the sun had collected its rays into two liquid gold orbs. Her wings are a soot-grey color, and feathered, the only indication she was ever an angel before. Her horns curve at the tips and are more for show than anything else. She has two small lavender-colored feather crests by each horn. Eroi has an unusual personality for one who is constantly in danger from Risen Demons and Angel Hunters. She's optimistic, extroverted, and hyper. She loves going to parties and can sometimes (unintentionally) flirt with other dragons. More simply put, she is the life of a party. Despite her constant optimism, she does occasionally need to be alone. When she does feel the need to be alone, she wants no and absolute quiet. She can switch between these two "personalities" very quickly, but she is normally is in her "happy mode." Eroi can be quite a trickster at times, using her illusion-creating powers to create some gold to pay for something, then having it disappear hours later. Although she does come by most of her money through honest means, itbis not uncommon for some money to disappear suddenly after she leaves a store. All Angels know the Gilded Rules: 1. One may not purposely harm another angel. 2. One may not associate with demons. 3. One may not reveal divine existance to mortals. 4. One may not interfere drastically with mortal problems. 5. One may not warp the mortal laws of nature. 6. One may not tamper with demonic forces. 7. One may not give mercy to a Fallen. Eroi broke every one of these rules in one day. Every. One. She was promptly cast out of Heaven and into the Mortal plane. She as confused at first, but then thought, If I'm supposed to live with mortals, why not act like one? Thus her new life began. The other Angels were mildly disappointed that she didn't beg to return or suffer the punishment she deserved, but they figured she would sooner or later realize that she was being punished. Of course, she didn't. She loved being with the mortals. They were so interesting and they had the most wonderful places to go, like the theater or the stores or galleries. The possibilities were endless to her. Eroi got a job as a museum curator, but was promptly fired after shattering a vase from the Pre-Scorching Era. She walked out of that as happy as ever. Eroi got another job as a fast food worker. Of course, she accidentslly set a stove on fire and was (no pun intended) fired. She finally found her luck as an architect, despite her clumsiness,and was able to design the most beautiful buildings that looked like (again, no pun intended) they came from Heaven. She managed to save up a large amount of money and eventually bought a larger apartment room instead of her ridiculously small one. Gallery